Hard to Understand
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: Ketika perselingkuhan jadi begitu rumit. Ketika rasa sayang pada kekasih anakmu berubah jadi rasa cinta. Jangan sering meninggalkan pasanganmu, bisa bisa.. Dia selingkuh./ YeWook. slight!MinWook. M. Mpreg. Hard Word. Hard Scene. OOC amat berlebihan. PWP. DLDR PLEASE! /"Obat perangsang apa yang kau berikan padaku? Ahh kau membuatku gila Ryeowook-ah "/ Buat kaka Jenny hepi bidey! :D


**Hard to Understand.**

**Ketika perselingkuhan jadi begitu rumit. Ketika rasa sayang pada kekasih anakmu berubah jadi rasa cinta. Jangan sering meninggalkan pasanganmu, bisa bisa.. Dia selingkuh.**

**hyukxian present;**

**YeWook. slight!MinWook. M. Mpreg. Hard Word. Hard Scene. OOC berlebihan. PWP. DLDR PLEASE!**

**Start ... Story?**

* * *

"Ssh- ahh! Aku a-ahh!"desahan klimaks terdengar dari bibir tipis itu, seiring dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental itu dari lubang kecilnya. "Akhh~ damn it! So tight u-ughh"ucap namja diatas itu yang masih asik menggenjot miliknya di manhole namja manis dibawahnya.

**Brukk!**

Namja berwajah tampan itu mengecup dahi namja dibawahnya. Mereka tersenyum dan segera merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Bisa kita bermain satu kali lagi?"

"Tidak Yesung, Sungmin hyung akan pulang sebentar lagi!"jawabnya sambil meringis mengeluarkan penis Yesung dari holenya. Ia berjalan sedikit mengangkang menuju kamar mandi. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya dan dengan segera membuka seprai yang penuh dengan sperma mereka lalu memasukkannya ke mesin cuci.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Chagi, aku lembur hari ini... Langsung tidur saja ne? Tidak usah menunggui ku."_

Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh arti. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menjawab teleponnya. "Ah jinjja? Yah... Baiklah hyungie... Saranghae~"jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung yang memutar matanya bosan.

"Sungmin hyung tidak pulang malam ini~"

"Suamimu memang tidak pulang, tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihku?"jawab Yesung santai lalu menggigiti leher namja yang ada dipelukkannya itu.

Wajah Ryeowook berubah begitu mendengar kata_ 'kekasihku'_ dari Yesung. Ia tersenyum kecut lalu membenarkan posisi mereka.

"Kau benar. Kenapa kau tak menjemputnya pulang?"tanya Ryeowook sarkastik. "Tidak, aku sedang ingin berduaan dengan kekasih gelapku."jawab Yesung lalu menindih Ryeowook.

"Damn it, bahkan melihatmu begini saja membuatku bergairah."ucap Yesung menjilati pipi Ryeowook. Lalu pindah menggigiti bibir Ryeowook, menjilatinya dan menciumnya kasar.

"Obat perangsang apa yang kau berikan padaku? Ahh kau membuatku gila Ryeowook-ah~"Yesung berucap didepan bibir Ryeowook membuat namja manis itu sedikit kegelian.

Mereka pasti akan memulai permainan lagi kalau saja Yesung tidak menerima telefon.

"Ya sayang?"

_"bisa menjemputku?"_

"kau dimana?"

_"..."_

"baiklah, tunggu disana, limabelas menit lagi aku sampai."

"Hoya minta dijemput.."ucap Yesung sedikit kecewa.

"tidak apa apa.. Jemput sana, aku mau istirahat."

"ppoppo~"rajuk Yesung manja. Ryeowook terkikik geli lalu mencium bibir Yesung sekilas, tapi ditahan Yesung.

"Ng-ngahh sudah hh... Nanti Hoya terlalu lama menunggumu!"gerutu Ryeowook setelah mendorong Yesung melepas ciumannya.

"Uuh, ini dia tidak enaknya punya kekasih gelap ummanya pacarku."

"Yasudah ayo putus?"ucap Ryeowook santai sambil dibantu berdiri oleh Yesung."kau bilang sekali lagi aku pastikan besok manhole mu robek karena penisku."ucap Yesung santai lalu merapikan bajunya.

"YAA!"  
"Aku pergi! Sampai jumpa!"Yesung melenggang keluar dari rumah itu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kesal sendiri.

* * *

"Chagiya~ kenapa belum tidur?"bisik Sungmin sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping istrinya itu.  
"Hm, hyungie sendiri?"tanya Ryeowook mengusap pelan tangan Sungmin.

"Aku mau menyiapkan bajuku."

Alis Ryeowook bertaut mendengarnya."Memangnya hyung mau kemana?"ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.  
"Aku ditugaskan ke Jepang selama satu minggu."ucap Sungmin lalu menghela nafas."Maaf aku meninggalkan mu dan Hoya lagi.."

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. Menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Itu artinya ia punya banyak waktu dengan Yesung.

"Gwaenchana hyungie~ aku mengerti..."Ryeowook mengecup bibir namja itu sekilas.  
"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?"tanya Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Ini..."kode Sungmin sambil meremas penis Ryeowook yang dilindungi celana.

"AHH- hyung!"

* * *

Ini baru hari ketiga sejak Sungmin di Jepang, tapi Ryeowook terlihat begitu frustasi karena bosan sendiri.

Dimana Hoya?

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kelompok yang mengharuskannya menginap dirumah Sungjong, salah satu dari empat teman satu kelompoknya sejak kemarin sore. Sedangkan Yesung, ia sibuk dengan kuliah paginya. Jadilah Ryeowook dirumah sendiri dan hampir mati kebosanan.

Jadi sore ini ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berencana untuk keluar berbelanja.

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat dilihatnya Yesung tengah berbaring dengan posisi err-menggoda di atas ranjangnya.

"Omo! Darimana kau masuk?"

"Itu tidak penting sayang, ayo sini."ucap Yesung menepuk-nepuk kasur. Seperti magnet, Ryeowook merasa tertarik untuk ikut berbaring disana meskipun ia belum memakai baju, hanya handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya.

Sepersekiandetik setelah Ryeowook sampai diranjang, namja bermata sipit itu langsung menindih dan mencium bibir tipis itu sambil membuka kain penghalang satu-satunya benda yang ada di antara kedua paha Ryeowook itu lalu menggenggamnya.

"Pogoshippoyo~"bisik Yesung tepat ditelinganya membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

"Kau. Ummh~ begitu menggoda, sayang~"bisik Yesung sambil diselingi dengan mengulum telinga Ryeowook.  
"Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa menahan gairahku ketika didekatmu?"tanya Yesung dengan ekspresi frustrasinya.

"mungkin... Karena pheromon, keimutanku dan desahan ku. Nggh~"jawab Ryeowook membuat libido Yesung makin meningkat.  
Namja tampan itu menjilat bibir Ryeowook, menciuminya lalu mengulumnya.

"Tunggu!"  
"Eh? Wae?"

"Curang, bahkan kau belum membuka bajumu!"namja manis itu mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yesung gemas dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sayang~"ucap Yesung menyeringai pada Ryeowook. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia membuka baju namja yang sedang menindihnya itu dan melemparnya sembarang.

Tangan berjari mungil itu menuntun jemari lentik milik Ryeowook untuk menanggalkan kain yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.  
"Ssh-"Yesung mendesah nikmat setiap kali Ryeowook menyentuhnya. Sentuhan Ryeowook seperti sengatan yang membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra.

Mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain. Kedua tubuh telanjang itu bergesekan membuat hawa tubuh mereka semakin panas.

"Ahh- m-more ehh~"desahan Ryeowook membuat Yesung semakin senang memelintir nipple kanan nya dan mengigiti nipple kiri Ryeowook. Tangannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis mungil Ryeowook yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"Ahh- aku-hh~"Yesung yang tau Ryeowook akan segera sampai malah menutup lubang kecil itu dengan jempolnya tetapi tetap mengocoknya, bahkan dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Lepaskan! Aahh aku mau hh cum-uhh !"Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan tangan nya yang baru ditahan oleh Yesung barusan.

"Tidak, belum boleh cum.. Buat aku cum terlebih dahulu tanpa menyentuh penisku"bisik Yesung seduktif.

"Bagai-mana c-ahh caranya hh? Hyaah lepashh kanhh!"

Yesung semakin gencar mengerjai kekasih gelapnya itu. Ia menciumi twinsball Ryeowook dan menggigitinya sesekali."mudah... Kau hanya perlu mengulumnya.. Dan memohon.."ucap Yesung santai.

"baiklah, ugh... kumohon Yesung-ahh, ini sakit... hh"

Yesung melepaskan penis Ryeowook dan segera naik ke atas. Ia langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut kecil Ryeowook.

"NGGHH"

* * *

"Sungjong-ah, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

"Ponselmu kenapa?"tanya Sungjong sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Hoya.  
"Ponselku mati, pinjam dulu ya..."ucap Hoya lalu berdiri dan mengetik beberapa angka lalu menghubunginya. Cukup lama Hoya menunggu jawabannya, ternyata hanya operator yang menjawab. Ia mengulangnya lagi hingga tiga kali, tetapi tetap sama.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur."seseorang menepuk pundaknya hingga ia hampir terlonjak kaget.

"Myung, kau mengagetkanku."Hoya menghela nafas setelah tau itu Myungsoo.

"Hehe, maaf ya."ucap Myungsoo membuat namja didepannya itu hanya menggembungkan pipi dan mengangguk.

"Yaa! Tugas kita belum selesai! Masuklah!"Sunggyu berkacak pinggang melihat Hoya dan Myungsoo seperti tanpa beban.

"Iya saabar. Uh... Dasar ketua tak sabaran."gerutu Hoya.

* * *

"Berhenti sayang. Cukup..."Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook lalu menciumnya kasar.

"Eunggh~"

desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir yang tengah membengkak karena ciuman kasar Yesung.

**But baby there you again, there you again making me love you**  
**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**  
**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**[Maroon 5 - One More Night]**

Yesung pindah menggigiti leher Ryeowook. Jarinya menyusup masuk ke manhole Ryeowook. Mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan. Yesung menambah jarinya dan kecepatannya, membuat Ryeowook mendesah nikmat. Cukup lama jari kecil itu bersarang disana , Yesung menggantinya dengan penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang hanya karena desahan Ryeowook. Tidak ingin teriakan Ryeowook didengar orang, Yesung membungkamnya dengan ciumannya lagi.

Yesung bergerak sekasar yang ia bisa. Kasar? Itu yang diminta Ryeowook.

"Hhahh yaahh **mh- more uhh harderhh**~"

Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya bergerak keluar dan kembali memasuki manhole ketat milik Ryeowook teratur.

"AHH SHIT... Ssho tight-hh ohh"

"Mmhh~ hyahh~ fas-terhh uhh-"

Kamar itu semakin panas dengan desahan dan makian kenikmatan dari dua orang yang sedang menyatukan tubuhnya itu.

"Ohh h-hnggh, I-I cant stop fvcking you hard ohh"

mereka keluar bersamaan, Yesung mengeluarkannya didalam hole Ryeowook. Sedangkan cairan Ryeowook mengotori bagian dada Yesung.

Masih belum puas,Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook yang masih lemas tanpa mengeluarkannya. Ia kembali menggenjot miliknya di hole Ryeowook. Yesung menunduk menjilati punggung atas Ryeowook yang mengkilap karena keringat.

"Ahh~"Ryeowook yang masih lemas hanya dapat mendesah. Yesung menahan pinggang Ryeowook agar tetap pada posisi.

"Sshh-ahh aaah Yesung-ahh aku- euhh"Ryeowook berusaha berbicara meskipun pada akhirnya hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Damn you baby, your hole ahh so tight uughh-"Yesung masih sibuk menggenjot sambil memaki akibat kenikmatan akan miliknya yang dijepit hole Ryeowook. Yesung merasa hole Ryeowook makin menyempit, begitu pula dengannya yang semakin tegang. Tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya sampai dan cairan Ryeowook lagi-lagi mengotori seprai itu.

Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Ryeowook. Kedua nya terlalu lelah sampai tak ingin merubah posisi dan tertidur seperti itu.

* * *

"Hoya, jangan tidur disitu. Kau bisa sakit."

Hoya mengangkat kepalanya mendengar Myungsoo melarangnya."Aku belum tidur Myung... Aku.."

"memikirkan Yesung hyung lagi."potong Myungsoo. Hoya hanya tersenyum simpul, benar kata Myungsoo. "Dia niat tidak sih memacari mu? Bahkan kalian tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran."ucap Myungsoo blak-blakan.  
Hoya menghela nafasnya, benar kata Myungsoo. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran, hanya seperti sahabat yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau harusnya pacaran denganku. Aku tidak seperti dia."ucap Myungsoo lalu menyesap kopi di mug yang ia pegang. Hoya membulatkan matanya lalu tertawa pelan. "haha, aku hanya terlalu menyayanginya Myung. Terlalu sayang untuk ku tinggalkan."

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu memutuskannya. Kau hanya perlu jadi pacarku."

"MWO?"

* * *

"Hyung? Sudah makan malam?"namja berambut ikal itu melepas kacamatanya danmerenggangkan dasinya.

"Oh, aku belum Kyuhyun-ah. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."jawab Sungmin sambil tetap fokus pada laptopnya dan tumpukan kertas disampingnya.

"Tinggalkan sebentar hyung. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau sakit. Kerjaanmu jadi tidak selesai."ucapan Kyuhyun ada benarnya, jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk menutup laptopnya. "Temani aku makan, dimana restoran dengan makanan terbaik disini?"tanyanya sambil merenggangkan dasinya.

"Ikut saja. Aku akan membawamu ke restoran paling terkenal!"namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda itu pun menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

* * *

Namja manis itu mengernyit pelan. Ia merasa seperti ditindih. Ia membuka matanya pelan, membiarkan bias cahaya memasuki retina caramelnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yesung-ah~ awas~"bisiknya pelan.

Ryeowook tidak bisa bergerak, salah bergerak sedikit, yang bangun bukan hanya Yesung tapi juga kejantanan yang masih bersarang di holenya."Yesung-ah!"Ryeowook meningkatkan suaranya satu oktaf yang cukup membuat Yesung sadar meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

"Pagi sayang~"ucapnya meski dalam keadaan mata sipitnya yang masih tertutup.

"Bangunlah, aku mau mandi, dan segera membereskan semua ini..."Ryeowook masih tetap dalam posisinya. Tak ingin salah bergerak meski itu hanya jentikan jari. Ia tau, jika pagi ini mereka memulainya lagi, mereka tak akan berhenti sampai esok pagi lagi.

Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya, membuat hal yang paling ia banggakan itu keluar dari hole Ryeowook. Namja manis itu duduk lalu berjalan agak mengangkang akibat holenya yang sakit.

"Jadi... Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

Ryeowook menghentikan tangannya yang baru akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulutnya. Ia menatap namja bermata sipit didepannya ini. Namja itu topless, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh atletisnya. Yesung memang sudah mandi, tapi ia tidak memakai baju. Hanya celana boxer yang ia kenakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"Yesung menatapnya tajam.

"Ya... Jujur.. Aku bosan seperti ini.. Eum.. Maksudku.. Begini, aku.. Ah, bukan. Kita sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, tapi.. jika ku hitung.. Bahkan aku lebih sering err- 'itu'.."

"bercinta?"potong Yesung.

"-yah itu denganmu dibanding dengan suamiku sendiri.."sambung Ryeowook setelah meletakkan sendoknya kembali.

"Lalu?"tanya Yesung.

"Kau takut?"tanyanya lagi.

Ryeowook hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yesung.

"T-tunggu... Jangan bilang... Kau, hamil?"

Ryeowook masih belum menjawabnya, ia memainkan ujung bajunya gelisah. "Aku... Belum periksa... Aku tidak berani..."

Yesung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook. Ia memeluk leher Ryeowook dari belakang, "Don't Worry..."

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Yesung yang melingkar dilehernya. "Aku... Takut Yesung-ah..."

Yesung membawa Ryeowook berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Begini sudah tidak takut lagi kan?"

* * *

"Bagaimana?"tanya Sunggyu pada Sungjong yang baru keluar dari ruangan berpintu kayu Mahoni itu.

Sungjong keluar dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca, sehingga sekelompok mahasiswa jurusan seni musik itu semakin resah.

"15 Juni, pilih tempat yang kalian suka."ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Sunggyu pelan.  
Serentak mereka (Sunggyu, Sungyeol dan Hoya) teriak sekencang yang mereka bisa, terlalu senang karena tugas yang mereka kerjakan tidak sia-sia.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum senang melihat temannya, ia masih berusaha tenang dan tidak terlihat terlalu berlebihan. "Sebaiknya kita merayakannya. Bagaimana jika kita minum bersama? Aku traktir!"ucap Sunggyu yang dibalas anggukan teman sekelompoknya kecuali Hoya dan Myungsoo.

"Hoya, kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak hyung, aku mau pulang dan ,ponselku mati.. Aku takut eomma khawatir denganku."jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka yang lain hanya mengangguk maklum. Hoya memang yang paling tidak bisa tidur saat dirumah Sungjong.

"Myung-myung juga? Kau tidak ikut?"tanya Sungyeol.

"Jika ada yang bersedia menyeretku pulang, aku mau saja."jawaban Myungsoo membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Haha, ya sudah. Kami pergi dulu ya!"ucap Sunggyu yang sudah menaiki mobilnya.

"Ku antar?"

"Tidak usah Myung.."

"Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan Hoya."

Namja bermarga Lee itu menghela nafasnya dan menaiki motor sport milik Myungsoo. Semakin lama mereka berdebat, semakin lama ia sampai dirumah, semakin lama ia membuang waktu untuk istirahat.

* * *

"Eomma?"namja itu menggumam pelan, sesampainya dirumah ia langsung ke dapur karena haus dan berpikir eommanya pasti disana. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan ummanya disana. Hoya memutuskan mencari ke kamar orang tuanya. Dengan santai ia membawa gelas itu menuju kamar orangtuanya dan membukanya berharap eommanya ada disana.

Gelas itu pecah, pecah terjatuh ke lantai, membuat serpihan kaca dan air di dalam nya berserakan.

Seperti hati Hoya saat ini, pecah seperti gelas itu ketika melihat eommanya yang sedang disetubuhi oleh namja lain. Ia mungkin akan menggeleng maklum jika namja diatas eommanya itu adalah appanya, Lee Sungmin. Tapi itu bukan Sungmin. Ia mungkin tak akan sesakit ini, jika ia tidak tau orang siapa.

Tapi ia tau, itu kekasihnya, Yesung.

"YA, KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK?"teriakan Yesung membuat Ryeowook sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mendorong Yesung yang menindihnya.

"Ya, ya, wae?"tanya Yesung yang merasa Ryeowook mulai aneh.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya takut Hoya atau Sungmin hyung pulang.."Ryeowook berdiri lalu memungut bajunya yang dibuang Yesung kelantai tadi, ia memakainya kembali.

Yesung menelentangkan tubuhnya, menutup matanya.

PLUK.

Ryeowook melempar baju Yesung ke wajahnya. Membuat Yesung menurunkannya dan menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti.  
"Pakai bajumu, aku tidak mau nanti ketahuan."

Ryeowook keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Yesung yang heran.

"Yah, dia mulai lagi."gumamnya sambil memakai pakaiannya.

* * *

"Appa!"Hoya turun dengan piyama berwarna coklat nya, ini baru jam sembilan dan besok hari Minggu. Jadi ia puas tidur kapan saja.

"apa?"Sungmin sedang asik dengan tabnya, mengecek saham saham yang tak dimengerti Hoya.

"Ayo jalan jalan.. Kita jarang sekali jalan bersama.."

Sungmin menatap kedepan sekilas lalu menatap Hoya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.  
"Ajak eommamu, kita pergi sekarang."ucapnya sambil menyimpan tabnya.

Hoya menatap appanya tidak percaya, tetapi ia langsung tersenyum dan berlari menuju eommanya yang ada di dapur dan mengajaknya.

"Sudah?"

"umm.. Apa aku boleh membawa Yesung hyung juga?"Ryeowook sedikit tersentak, tetapi ia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Yasudah, tidak apa, ajak saja."jawab Sungmin. Hoya tersenyum senang dan segera menghubungi Yesung.

Tak lama Yesung dengan motornya sampai disana. Ia memarkirkan motornya dan bergabung dengan keluarga kecil itu.

"Appa, biar aku yang bawa mobilnya ya?"mohon Hoya yang dibalas anggukan Sungmin. Ryeowook menarik pintu sebelah kiri belakang, ia memilih duduk dibelakang kemudi.

Hoya pun sudah siap sejak Sungmin mengizinkannya membawa lamborghini berwarna abu-abu itu. Yesung membuka pintu sebelah kanan belakang. Dan Sungmin didepan."Yesung hyung? Kenapa dibelakang?"tanya Hoya lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ryeowook menatap Yesung sekilas lalu menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Aku akan mabuk jika duduk didepan Hoya.."alasan Yesung.

"Yasudah, jika terlalu malam maka lebih baik tidak jadi pergi?"ucap Sungmin membuat Hoya melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah besar mereka.

DUARR!

"huaa~ cantik! Eomma lihat itu!"seru Hoya menunjuk ke arah kembang api yang sedang meledak dilangit.  
Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sangat bersemangat pergi tadi. Tapi ketika tau Yesung ikut, dia kehilangan semangatnya.

Yesung memeluk Hoya dari belakang membisikinya dengan kata kata mesra membuat namja itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ryeowook memutar matanya bosan, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menarik Sungmin untuk selca.

Ia terkikik pelan lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas.  
"Ya, ya~ disini, bukan disana~"rajuk Sungmin sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Ryeowook mencium Sungmin lagi, kali ini dibibir. Sungmin menahan tengkuk Ryeowook dan mulai melumat bibir tipis itu.

"Eungh, sudah hyung, ini tempat umum.."ucap Ryeowook setelah mendorong Sungmin pelan. Ia memeluk Sungmin dan menatap tajam ke arah Yesung yang memeluk Hoya sambil melihatnya juga. Tatapan tajam mereka seakan saling menusuk. Seakan mengatakan aku-juga-bisa-sepertimu-huh. Itu akan menjadi lucu jika mereka adalah mantan pacar. Tapi, mereka bukan. Mereka adalah calon mertua-menantu, jika Yesung segera menikahi Hoya.

"Hey~ waeyo?"Sungmin sedikit heran, Ryeowook memeluknya terlalu erat. Namja itu melepas peluknya dan mengambil ponselnya lagi, lalu kembali mengajak Sungmin selca. Yesung melepas pelukannya pada Hoya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sini aku foto kalian bertiga" ucapnya. "Sepertinya mereka sedang asik berdua, biarkan saja, kk~"Hoya terkikik pelan melihat orang tuanya yang sibuk 'pacaran' dan mendekat pada Yesung lalu memeluknya.

* * *

"Shuut! Tahan suaramu sayang.. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"biar saja mereka tahu, aku tidak perduli lagi. Ohh~ ngg-ahh~"bukannya mengecilkan suara, Ryeowook malah semakin gencar mengeluarkan desahannya.

("Berhenti mendesah. Kau membuat ku makin gila. Arghh...")  
("Ohh Yessh unghh~ ahh~~")

_**Rahasia ada untuk disimpan, tidak untuk dipublikasikan.**_  
_**Kadang kala ada Rahasia yang harus diketahui, ada pula Rahasia yang tidak harus diketahui.**_  
_**Rahasia bukan berarti Privasi.**_  
_**Tapi, Privasi adalah Rahasia mutlak. Cukup dua pihak yang tau.**_  
_**Aku. Dan Tuhan.**_

END.

reader: udah? gitu doang?  
Ji: iye udah, segitu aja, kan PWP ._. Udah gak kuat.** KAKA JENNY! R-I-P-I-U-W!** Wks. Selamat Ulang tahun ya, ini gue kasih kadonya NC21 nye nyak ama babe, M-Preg, HOT. Kalo kurang hot, makan cabe trus duduk dikompor sambil baca ffnya. Dijamin hot.  
Readers yang lain ripiuw juga dongggg. :3

buat Gemini... /sujud/  
maaaaf belum selesai editing.. Itu terlalu banyak salahnya. Jadi sabar ya yang minta Gemini. Ji juga manusia loh..(?)

Last. Review jangan lupa nyaak~

Balasan Review My Target Is My Husband :

bukannya Ji balasnya milih-milih, tapi Ji ga enak aja yang punya pertanyaan gak dibales. Coba aja kalau Ji yang diposisi itu. Kan ga enak mati penasaran(?

runashine88 : iya mati, kan ditembak Wookie ._.

93424 : Iya bener! aduh kamu pinter deh(?. Awal ketemu? itu rahasia mereka, hahaha XD. /plak mungkin akan ada side story nya. Tunggu aja~

Yewook Turtle : ini memang sedikit rumit, hehe.

kmc : iya dumz. haha. J? coba tebak? Jongwoon? Jaejoong? atau Ji? XD iya Yunho detektif sekaligus sunbae dan teman Ryeowook. Makanya Ryeowook menyerahkan diri ke Yunho.

Arum Junnie : kalau J itu Jongwoon, nama asli Yesung yang di berkasnya apa dong? Nama yang diberkas kejahatan Yesung itu Kim Jongwoon loh. Hehe.

RinriChoi : iya rin iya, tenang! (? . Hehe ini memang broken! YeWook, Ji lupa sempilin di warning XP

Pada penasaran yah ama J?  
J itu... /jengjengjeng/

J itu adalah...

**Jungsoo ! Park Jungsoo ! Hahahah**

reader: /flat face/

oke, ganyangka kan? Iya aku juga -.-  
**sebenernya anak didik J itu berniat baik menolong orang. Tapi caranya salah. Wks.**

**Big Thanks to :**

hanazawa kay | viiaRyeosom | meidi96 | R'Rin4869 | chikakyumin | runashine88 | SimbaRella | 93424 | Kim Sooyeon | ryeofha2125 | yewook turtle | bluerose | Guest | kmc | dheek. enha1 | dyahYWS | Arum Junnie | RinriChoi | Para SiDers juga, makasih udah baca, semoga cepat berubah jadi reader yang baik dan suka mereview.

**Udah ah, kepanjangan. Intinya aku berterimakasih sama semua yang udah review.**


End file.
